


Horrible Hunger Day

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Ending may be confusing, I shall explain, Other, Poor Rhys has bad luck for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr - Imagine your OTP at a huge parade. Person A has the time of their lives, catching plenty of beads and candy. Meanwhile, every time Person B tries to catch something someone else always ends up getting it. At the end of the parade Person B is still empty handed and bummed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible Hunger Day

Even though Pandora was only full of money grubbing bandits or bloodthirsty pshyco’s, they still had some festivities. Whether it be Mercenary Day or a Vault Hunter party, everybody was able to relax and have fun for once. Today everyone was celebrating Horrible Hunger day with a grand parade. Last year it was held in Sanctuary, but after all of the floats fell off the edge everyone silently decided that Overlook would be a lot safer. 

There was a giant feast in the center of the parade for everyone to enjoy as they waited for the parade to begin. Rhys was leaning against one of the tables, subtly trying to look cool in front of the vault hunters. That is until Fiona came by and knocked out one of his legs, causing him to crash into the table. So very uncool. After the laughter had died down, Fiona and Vaughn helped him change into another set of clothes. Unfortunately, those clothes were for Brick. Rhys was stuck in clothes that were way too big for him, making him look like a toddler in adult clothing. 

“Fiona, are you sure no one else has any extra clothes? I just- I just don’t want everyone looking at me like this.” Rhys held himself, looking around at the crowd to make sure no one was staring. 

“Sorry Rhys, you can either deal with it or run home. Although you’ll miss the parade if you do that.” Fiona offered an apologetic smile and shrugged. She’s right, there was no time to run to the house and make it back without missing any floats. Rhys groaned internally, there was no way that he would miss his first parade ever. He could deal with this, he didn’t even care if someone as cool as Zer0 saw him-.

“Good afternoon Rhys. /“ Zer0 looked him up and down as Rhys just stared at them in shock. “Long clothes to bundle up with, / very smart indeed.” A “:)” popped up on their mask as they gave a slight wave and walked off. Rhys could swear that his head would pop off at any moment now. There was no way- no way that Zer0, the coolest vault hunter ever, saw him looking like an idiot. And then complimented him. Yup, Rhys was pretty sure he was still asleep and this was all a dream. 

Before he could pinch himself a rocket exploded above them, lighting up the sky with fireworks. Rhys watched in wonder as float after float flooded the streets. It took him a while to shake off the trance and realize that the floats were throwing prizes into the crowds. Marcus’ float was throwing cheap guns, grenades, and single bullets. Scooters float was throwing out car parts, catch-a-ride passes, and… Ellie statues? Anyways, Zed’s float was throwing out health shields, some body limbs and healing needles that were stabbing random parade goers. Rhys made a mental note to avoid his float. Even though so many floats were tossing out pretty gruesome or useless items, Rhys couldn’t help but notice that he was getting nothing. No guns, no beads, no body parts, hell he couldn’t even get stabbed. It’s like all of the items were avoiding him. 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Rhys tried to catch some of the items- any of the items. No matter how hard he tried, though, he couldn’t get anything. There wasn’t even any lying on the ground. Rhys sighed once more as he walked back to the feast, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He settled for just watching the floats pass by, it was obvious by now that he wasn’t going to get anything. 

Several of his friends ran up to him covered in beads and holding many gifts. Rhys would have asked them for some items but he didn’t want to impose on them, they all seemed happy with their items. The night had finally finished with a grand fireworks display. The crowds, as well as Rhys' friends, started to head out. Rhys waited until there were only a few people left before walking around once more. If he could at least find one bead he’d be happy. He just didn’t want to head home empty handed. Glancing around at the ground Rhys soon realized that there was nothing left, not even a bullet. He frowned sadly and stared at the floor, disappointed of his first parade.

“Damn it, this is the worst.” He groaned a little before turning around and walking home, still staring at the ground. If only he had looked up Rhys wouldn’t have run into the solid wall and fallen back. He braced himself for impact, but it never came. Instead, he found himself being held up by the wall he just crashed into. Rhys looked up and squinted to better focus his eyes in the night. In front of him was his favorite vault hunter, tilting their head and sending him a “?”. Rhys felt his cheeks grow hotter as he smiled, only to frown again as he noticed them covered in beads and gifts.

“Are you alright Rhys? / You weren’t paying attention. / Be careful next time.” Zer0 pulled him towards them, making him stand up straight once more. Rhys swore his face could put a tomato to shame. He tried his best not to stare at their prizes but failed as they looked down and then looked at Rhys.

“You received nothing? / There were prizes everywhere, / did you at least try?” Rhys could swear they were teasing him. He shook his head no and tried to walk past them.

“I tried but I just suck. Better luck next year huh?” He let out a pitiful laugh, turning his back to them. He didn’t get far before he was pulled back to the vault hunter, shining a bright “:(“.

“Let me help you then. /” Zer0 easily pulled off his layers of beads in one pull before putting them all on Rhys. Rhys immediately fell to the ground from the weight of the beads, some of which were actual gold. Zer0 looked down at him, the frown replaced with a “:D”.

“Now you have a lot of stuff. / All of it for you.” The “:D” grew brighter as Zer0 waved at him, beginning to walk off.

“W-Wait, Zer0! I can’t get up!” Rhys struggled under the weight more as they came back. Zer0 easily took off most of the beads and held them on their arm.

“I shall walk you home. /” Zer0 pulled him up once more and lead him towards a fast travel. Rhys held onto them as they traveled to his apartments. Zer0 once again led him to his room before putting all the beads down on his counter. 

“Thanks, Zer0,” Rhys smiled at him before pulling them down and kisses their mask. A solid block of red appeared on Zer0’s mask as he nodded and left the room, heading to his own home.

Well Zer0 was thankful for one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Scooter is dead, its supposed to be a float in his honor.


End file.
